


konfesi

by Frauxinite



Category: MY FIRST STORY (Band)
Genre: #こいよ, Canon Universe, Drunken Confessions, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Humorous Ending, M/M, TeruKidz, drunk!Teru
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 16:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20781251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frauxinite/pseuds/Frauxinite
Summary: Hanya satu konfesi yang tak sengaja terlontar diluar kesadaran.





	konfesi

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: segala karakter dari band My First Story yang muncul dalam fanfiksi ini adalah milik Tuhan YME dan keluarga mereka. Fanfiksi ini murni hanya untuk hiburan, tidak ada keuntungan materiil apa pun yang didapat penulis dari publikasi fanfiksi ini.
> 
> TeruKidz. Drunk!Teru. Possibly OOC. Based on Canon with some modification :) (cerita lengkapnya akan saya tuliskan di catatan kaki di bawah xD).
> 
> Harap diingat bahwa kejadian dalam fanfiksi ini murni imajinasi penulis, dan tidak ada hubungannya dengan kejadian canon MFS manapun

"Oi, aku tambah segelas lagi."

Untuk kesekian kalinya di malam ini, Shohei memutar bola matanya dengan jengah. Ia merebut paksa gelas _sake_ yang masih penuh dari genggaman Teruki, membuat pria itu melotot padanya. Shohei mengabaikannya, memberi senyum simpul pada pelayan yang mendekat--mengisyaratkan bahwa ia tak jadi memesan.

"Sudah cukup, bodoh," kata Shohei pada Teruki yang menjatuhkan beban tubuhnya di pundak Shohei. Sang drummer menghela napas lelah. "Kau sudah mabuk berat."

Dengan sisa kesadaran yang entah masih ada atau tidak, Teruki terkekeh dan menggeleng lemah. "Aku tidak... mabuk," ia bergumam dengan suara berat, tangannya berusaha menggapai gelas di tangan Shohei, "...kembalikan gelasku--"

"Tidak." Shohei mengangkat gelas tinggi-tinggi, jauh dari jangkauan Teruki yang sempoyongan ketika berusaha merebut gelasnya. "Membawamu kembali ke hotel itu sudah menyusahkan, jangan menambah kesulitanku." Dalam hati, pria Sasaki itu merutuki Hiro dan Nob yang sudah meninggalkannya berdua saja dengan Teruki di restoran.

Terkutuklah Nob dan ide konyolnya dalam menentukan siapa yang akan menggotong gitaris mereka kembali ke hotel. Terkutuklah Hiro dan keberuntungannya dalam bermain _janken_ sehingga Shohei kalah dan berakhir harus menemani sang gitaris. Terkutuklah Teruki--

Ah, kepala Shohei berdenyut pening memikirkan nasib konser mereka besok. Bagaimana jika Teruki berakhir sakit dan konser mereka terpaksa diundur? Sialan, semoga saja pria Nishizawa itu baik-baik saja. (Walau sepertinya tidak. Toh, pria bersurai gondrong itu sudah ambruk di sisi Shohei).

Shohei tanpa sadar meneguk habis _sake_ yang ada dalam gelas Teruki. Rasa manis bercampur sedikit pahit khas alkohol terkecap oleh lidahnya, ditambah efek panas yang membakar kerongkongannya. Gelas diletakkan diatas meja beralas tatami dengan kasar, Shohei menyandarkan punggungnya pada partisi kayu. Membiarkan Teruki di sisinya, ia meraih ponsel dan memesan taksi.

Satu kesenyapan yang ganjil kemudian mengisi bilik restoran itu. Shohei melipat kakinya, mengetuk lantai kayu dengan perasaan tak nyaman. Ia dapat merasakan dentum yang bertalu-talu di dadanya, makin lama makin kuat.

"_Naa_ Kidz..." panggil Teruki, kepalanya yang terkulai di bahu tegap Shohei perlahan terangkat. Sebuah seringai kecil terpatri di wajahnya. "Kalau dilihat baik-baik, kau..." Jemari panjang yang lihai menari diatas _fretboard_ itu terangkat, meraih sisi wajah Shohei--membuat sang pria Sasaki menghadapnya, "...kau terlihat menawan juga."

Sial, Shohei dapat merasakan darah mulai mengumpul di wajah. Dari jaraknya dengan Teruki sekarang, ia dapat mencium aroma alkohol yang khas menguar dari belah bibir sang gitaris. Wajah Teruki terlihat memerah di balik surainya yang berantakan, karena efek dari minum-minum tentu saja.

"Oi, Teruki--" Shohei melepaskan tangan Teruki dari pipinya yang memanas, lalu dengan gerakan cepat melingkarkan lengan sang gitaris di sekeliling bahunya. Siap membopong Teruki kembali ke hotel. Tak lupa Shohei menyelipkan beberapa lembar yen di bawah gelas--tolong ingatkan dia untuk menagih uang dari Hiro yang seharusnya membayar malam ini.

Beruntung taksi yang Shohei pesan tiba tak lama setelah ia dan Teruki melangkah keluar dari restoran yang sudah sepi. Lebih beruntung lagi, Teruki akhirnya jatuh tertidur di tengah perjalanan mereka ke hotel.

.

* * *

.

"Mana kuncinya?" tanya Shohei pada Teruki, walau ia tahu pria itu tak akan menjawab karena kondisinya tak sadarkan diri. Sang pria Sasaki merogoh saku sahabatnya, berharap menemukan seonggok kartu yang adalah kunci kamar mereka berdua. Suatu kebodohan tersendiri bagi Shohei untuk membiarkan Teruki memegang kunci kamar.

Untung saja kuncinya terselip di saku kemeja Teruki. Shohei dengan cepat membuka pintu kamar dan menyalakan lampu, susah payah menggotong Teruki ke ranjangnya yang masih rapi. Astaga, Shohei baru menyadari ternyata bobot tubuh sang gitaris lumayan berat juga. Ia tak bisa membayangkan apa jadinya jika Hiro yang harus membopong Teruki kembali ke hotel dengan badannya yang--er, kecil itu. Mungkin Hiro akan merasa seperti menggotong sekarung beras.

Misi Shohei untuk membopong pulang Teruki sukses. Dibaringkannya si Nishizawa diatas ranjang dengan asal, ketika satu erangan pelan terdengar darinya. "Hei..." Teruki mengucap pelan. Matanya membuka setengah dengan sayu. "Kau... siapa...?"

_Ya Tuhan, tolong beri aku kekuatan untuk menghadapi makhluk bernama Teru ini_, ratap Shohei dalam hati. Ia, yang masih berdiri di sisi ranjang Teruki, menyahut dengan malas, "Ini aku, Kidz."

Tangan sang drummer terjulur, hendak merapikan surai hitam legam sang gitaris. Namun, Teruki menepisnya sembari meracau, "Jangan menyentuhku, berengsek" sambil membenahi posisi berbaringnya.

"Maaf..." Shohei menghela napas, mendudukkan diri di samping ranjang Teruki. Diraihnya sebotol air mineral yang disediakan hotel dari meja kecil di sampingnya, menawarkan pada Teruki--yang ia tolak mentah-mentah.

Lagi-lagi, senyap memenuhi ruangan hotel itu. Hanya terdengar deru napas Teruki yang konstan, tambahan debar jantung yang mungkin hanya Shohei seorang yang dapat dengar. Pria bermarga Sasaki itu menyadarkan kepala pada sisi ranjang, tepat di sisi tubuh Teruki yang telentang, sembari membuka suara, "Hei, Teru."

"Hn."

"Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"...terserah."

Mungkin ini terdengar konyol, namun Shohei percaya pada mitos yang mengatakan bahwa orang mabuk akan menjawab pertanyaan yang kau lontarkan dengan jujur. Shohei membenci situasi ini, yang mengharuskan ia menjadi seorang pengecut untuk semalam, namun ia juga tak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini. Kapan lagi ia bisa menanyakan hal ini, pada Teruki--yang saat ini mabuk?

"Apa kau--" Shohei menggigit bibirnya, merasa berat untuk melontarkan pertanyaan ini. Tak yakin apakah jawaban yang ia harapkan akan meluncur dari Teruki atau tidak. Ia menggemeretakan buku-buku jarinya, bersamaan dengan pertanyaan yang ia lontarkan dengan suara yang teramat pelan, "Apa ada seseorang yang kau sukai?"

Tak terdengar jawaban dari balik punggungnya.

_Apa dia tertidur?_ pikir Shohei, baru saja akan berbalik untuk mengecek kondisi sahabatnya ketika suara bariton khas Teruki menjawab,

"Ya."

"Eh?"

"Ada seseorang yang aku sukai." Jawaban itu meluncur dengan lancar dari belah bibir Teruki. Gitaris itu tersenyum kecil sembari memejamkan mata. "Dia itu... ceroboh, berisik, dan tak peka. Tapi, dia orang yang ceria, dan selalu menghiburku--walau dengan cara yang bodoh."

Shohei yang mendengarnya terhenyak. Ia memeluk lututnya, tenggelam dalam pikirannya hingga tak sadar akan pergerakan Teru di belakangnya. "Siapa?"

"Hm..."

_Yang jelas, itu bukan diriku..._ Dengan berat, Shohei berdiri dan melangkahkan kaki dengan berat menuju ranjangnya di samping. Sembari berkata, "Aku mau tidur. Terimakasih untuk jawabannya. Selamat malam--"

Pergerakan Shohei terhenti. Pergelangan tangannya digenggam dengan kuat, oleh Teruki. Tak sempat Shohei menoleh, ia merasakan tubuhnya ditarik ke belakang. Punggungnya terhempas keatas permukaan ranjang yang empuk, kedua pergelangan masih digenggam dengan kuat. Teruki Nishizawa ada diatasnya--menindihnya.

Shohei dapat merasakan panas mengumpul di kedua belah pipinya, juga deru napas Teruki yang hangat menerpa wajahnya. Amat dekat. Ia tak berusaha meronta, tenggelam dalam binar di manik cokelat hangat sang Nishizawa--yang memulas senyuman hangat padanya.

"Shohei Sasaki," bisik Teruki dengan suara baritonnya, hanya seinci dari bibir Shohei yang mengatup--tak sanggup untuk menarik napas sedikitpun. "Aku menyukaimu."

_Ah..._ Sang drummer menghela napas, menyunggingkan senyum tipis. Jantungnya menggedor-gedor dadanya dengan kuat. Rasanya sulit bagi Shohei mendeskripsikan apa yang tengah memenuhinya. Seperti ada ribuan kupu-kupu yang menggelitik perutnya. _Aku ini memang bodoh_...

Bodoh karena mempercayai mitos tolol mengenai orang mabuk dan jawaban jujur mereka. Bodoh karena menanyakan hal sekonyol itu pada Teruki. Bodoh karena--

"Dasar," gumam Shohei, perlahan ia bangkit setelah merasakan genggaman Teruki di tangannya mulai melonggar. Pria itu dengan mudah membalikkan posisi mereka tadi, dan kini ialah yang berada diatas Teruki yang telentang. "...jawabanmu tadi sempat membuatku putus asa, kautahu."

Sang gitaris terkekeh pelan, mengangkat tangannya untuk meraih sisi wajah Shohei. Jarinya memainkan dua _piercing_ yang tertindik di cuping telinga sang drummer.

"Aku juga menyukaimu," ucap Shohei lugas, turut membawa jemarinya untuk menyingkirkan surai panjang Teruki dari wajahnya. "Sebenarnya, kau ini mabuk atau tidak, sih? Aku takut pernyataan cintamu itu mengada-ngada."

Sebuah tawa dilontarkan Teruki, namun suaranya tetap terdengar serius ketika menyahut, "Aku tidak pernah bercanda kalau mengenai perasaan."

"Hee... baguslah kalau begitu."

Entah siapa yang bergerak terlebih dahulu di detik berikutnya, keduanya tak peduli. Bibir mereka bertemu dalam ciuman yang lembut, perasaan hangat merayapi tubuh ketika mereka sesaat melepaskan pagutan bibir mereka, sebelum kembali mencium. Shohei dapat merasakan darahnya berdesir ketika ia memperdalam ciumannya, ketika lidahnya beradu dengan milik Teruki. Debar di balik rusuknya berdentum bahkan ketika akhirnya ia mengakhiri ciumannya, dengan benang saliva yang saling menautkan miliknya dengan bibir Teruki.

Perlahan, kelopak matanya memberat. Teruki menggeser tubuhnya, memberi ruang pada Shohei untuk berbaring di sebelahnya. Menyamankan dirinya sambil memeluk sang Nishizawa, sebelum ia berlabuh menuju lautan mimpi.

Mimpi yang indah. Karena perasaannya terbalas.

_ **.** _

* * *

.

_ **omake** _

.

"Sepertinya, rencanaku berhasil."

Hiro tak bisa berhenti menyeringai ketika ia tiba di _livehouse_ Osaka, lokasi konser mereka malam ini. Seperti biasa, ia selalu datang paling belakangan untuk mengadakan latihan singkat dan _sound check_. Dan betapa bahagianya ia ketika menyadari sepanjang latihan, Teruki dan Shohei saling melirik namun mengalihkan pandang ketika tak sengaja bersitatap.

"Idemu itu cukup keterlaluan," komentar Nob dengan datar, bersidekap sembari melirik gitaris dan drummer mereka yang duduk bersebelahan di sofa, tapi urung berbicara sedari tadi. "Kau yakin rencananya sukses? Kurasa, terjadi sesuatu diantara mereka."

Hiro dengan cepat membuka ponselnya dan menunjukkan sebuah foto pada sang bassist. "Kau lihat ini? Ini bukti kalau rencanaku berhasil--mereka tidur sambil berpelukan di ranjang saat aku mengecek mereka tadi pagi." Jangan tanya bagaimana Hiro bisa mendapat kunci kamar Teruki dan Shohei. Biarkan saja Tuhan, petugas resepsionis, dan dia sendiri yang tahu.

"Lagipula, Nob. Mereka terlalu bodoh untuk peka terhadap perasaan mereka sendiri. Kalau aku tidak melakukan ini, sampai kapan hubungan mereka tidak jelas seperti ini?" tambah Hiro.

Nob tak memberi respon lisan apa pun. Ia terdiam memandangi foto di ponsel Hiro, bola matanya membulat dan bergerak gelisah. Baru saja ia akan membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya ketika terdengar teriakan Teruki dari sofa seberang.

"Jawab dengan jujur, Kidz!" Teruki berdiri di samping sofa, menunjuk-nunjuk Shohei seperti sedang menuding seorang maling jemuran--ala emak-emak sekali, omong-omong. "Semalam saat aku mabuk, kau tidak melakukan apa-apa padaku bukan?!"

Shohei memandangi Teruki balik dengan bingung. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau memperkosaku atau tidak?! Jawab aku!" teriak Teruki.

Seisi ruangan hening. Beruntunglah hanya ada keempat member, Nori, dan Sho disana. Norihiro Ohtani berhenti membaca arsip yang berserakan di meja. Tangan Sho Tsuchiya yang menggenggam sebungkus keripik kentang terhenti di udara. Hiro dan Nob menganga tak percaya, menatap kearah Teruki dan Shohei dengan gerakan patah-patah ala robot.

"A-A-Aku hanya membawamu kembali ke hotel!" Shohei balas berteriak dengan wajah memerah. "Kau terlalu banyak minum semalam!"

"La-lalu, ke-kenapa tadi pagi... kau bisa ada di ranjangku dan--!" Teruki tak jadi mengucapkan kata terakhirnya ketika kilas balik akan kejadian tadi pagi melintas di kepalanya. Bagaimana ia menemukan Shohei yang terbaring di ranjangnya, sambil memeluknya. Hangat mulai berkumpul di pipinya, membuat ia segera menunduk dengan malu.

"Kau...! Kau yang memulainya semalam! Apa kau tidak ingat sama sekali!"

"Memulai apa?! Jangan bilang kalau kau..."

Nob yang menonton perdebatan konyol itu menghela napas berat, dan menggumamkan, "Mereka pasangan terbodoh yang pernah kulihat". Sementara Hiro hanya bisa melongo; otaknya sudah memikirkan yang macam-macam.

.

**Author's Note:**

> a/n:
> 
> NANI KOREEEEE WOIII :" NIATNYA MO BIKIN FLUFF HUMOR NGAPA JADI ANEH GINI AKSKSKAKAKW //abaikan. Aaaah~ ini arsip TeruKidz kedua di fandom ini hehehe :) yeah, sekarang aku juga jadi hard shipper-nya mereka wkwkwk, walau TeRoki tetap no.1 di hatiku /ea.
> 
> Oh iya, soal kejadian TeruKidz yang jadi inspirasi fanfik ini... XD ini live report dari temenku btw /saya pake bahasa sehari-hari ajj biar enak nulisnya wkwkwk
> 
> [Teru mabok semalem sebelum konser mereka di Osaka, dan Kidz yg ngebawa dia balik ke hotel.  
Kidz: Pas waktu itu, lu bilang "Siapa lu?!" trus gue jawab, "Ini gue, Kidz". (JPN, T: "Omae dare?!", K: "ore wa Kidz da yo"). Trus, gue bawa lu masuk ke kamar trus lu bilang, "Jangan masuk!", yaudah gue jawab "Sori..." (JPN: T: "Haitte kun na yo!", K: "Gomen...")]
> 
> .
> 
> and anyway, for K-Ann :)  
Your request is done lol!!! Thank you for the TeruKidz report and the ideas :) I hope you enjoying this fic (hope the translator did the translation correctly so you understand this lmao xD). Well, if I got some time, I'll try to translate this fic XD xD


End file.
